Surrogate
by FemmeHotshot
Summary: Sorry for the title, couldn't think of anything else, hope u will enjoy!


**Hotoshot: **Well, here's another onesshot, again for my good friend. Hope you will enjoy!

**Summary: **Years before the invasion on Locroa, Sazabi just became comander. A few years before the three squadron leaders, they didn't get their squad fins. Sazabi comes across a emotionally abused youngling, just barely out of the sparkling years.

**Pairings: **Established Zeong/Sazabi

**Warning:** Headcannons

**Disclaimer****: **I OWN NOTHING, SD GUNDAM FORCE AND RELATED CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE RESPECTED OWNERS

* * *

><p><strong>Surigent<strong>

Sazabi was not a patient mech at all, he wanted things to get done as fast as possible, so waiting for a Kamusai at the Kamusai transit station to get home was very irritating,

He heard a commotion outside and waited for someone to go out. After a few minutes of no one moving to go out and the commotion still going on, he stood up and walked outside. He saw three younglings surrounding something on the ground. He saw something moving and decided to check it out. He yelled out to them, he saw them jump and looked over at him before bolting, leaving a prone form laying on the ground.

Sazabi walked up to it and looked down at the form, He knelt down and saw that it was shivering, He could see small gashes in the armor and medium sized dents all over its back and side. he grabbed its shoulder and managed to turn the youngling over and froze.

The youngling was small, much smaller than others his age. He had a plus symbol shaped face with a little offlined optic sitting in the middle. Sazabi saw the optic light up and focused on him before the little mech jumped up and stumbles back before falling down, letting out a whimper. That did it for Sazabi. He knelt down before the youngling, holding out his hand.

"Come here, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to check you." Sazabi forced himself to coo. Cooing felt so out of place for him right now.

The mechling looked at his hand and than up at him. His optic dimmed slightly.

"D...Dom..." Sazabi heard him mumble.

"Dom...is that your name?"

"Dom...D..Dom..." the youngling curled up.

"That's all you can say? younglings your age can speak more efficiently..." That was the wrong thing to say. The mechling curled up tighter, whimpering more.

"I'm not cut out for this..." mumbled Sazabi. He scooped up the youngling who let out a yelp. Sazabi started to murmur to the little mech, reassuring him. Soon enough, he felt the smaller relax. He walked inside the transit station and to the femme at the desk.

"Excuse me, you know who this mech belongs to?" He asked and the femme looked up at him.

"Yes but I don't think that counts for anything anymore. Last I heard of them, they left him at the station and went off, never came back."

"They abandoned him?"

"Sure seems like it. I heard its because of his mental state or something like that."

"Hm...whats his name?"

"I don't know, others asked him but all he did was cower and mumble 'Dom' over and over again." Sazabi looked at the youngling before looking at the femme.

"Does anyone ever express about wanting to take him in?"

"No, no one."

Sazabi hummed at that before looking at the small mechling.

"If that is the case...I'll take him with me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, and I already picked out a name for him."

"Oh? If you don't mind me asking, what is it?"

"Destroyer Dom."

* * *

><p>Sazabi walked into the fortress, Dom in his arms. He could see his mate, Zeong, talking to Gerbera, the newly positioned scientist. When Zeong caught sight of his mate, he dismissed Gerbera and turned his attention to Sazabi and than is when he saw the youngling in his arms. He gave questionable grunt.<p>

"I found found him at the station I was waiting at, I couldn't just leave there, besides, we have been trying for a sparkling for months." Zeong glances at the small sparkling, than at Dom before finally nodding. Sazabi's optic brightens.

"Thank you Zeong."

The general grunt in reply, but Sazabi could see the smile on Zeong's faceplate.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotshot: <strong>thank you all for reading! hope you all enjoyed! hope you guys review too!


End file.
